Naruto's True Power
by ckhs7min
Summary: Naruto unlocks his true power. Dark Naruto some charecter deaths and bashing not to bad though will be updated every week at the latest
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto's True Power_

_Chapter 1_

_The Awakening_

'Thought'

"Talking"

**"Kyuubi/Summon Talking"**

**'Kyuubi/Summon Thinking'**

It was the night of October 10th normally a time of mourning or sadness but for one young blonde haired blue eyed 5 year old it was much more. This particular boy had three whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. This young boy was Uzumaki Naruto. For young Naruto this time of year was when he silently cried in his apartment praying that for one year the mobs would leave him alone.

Young Naruto never understood why but every year on his birthday mobs would come and beat him with shouts calling him a demon and monster he always wondered if he had done something wrong. Just as he was preparing for bed _it_ happened. The door burst of the hinges and the mob came running in.

He was so terrified he ran under his bed thinking.

'Why always me why do they attack me?!'

When the mob came in the turned his apartment upside down searching and screaming. Eventually they came into his bedroom and found him. They were torturing him for hours and hours.

By the time all the torture was over the young malnourished boy had several broken bones and bleeding all over. Shouts of people calling him a demon and monster something happened…something _snapped._

Naruto thought 'They call me monster I'll show them a monster!"

In all his rage he failed to notice the red chakra surrounding him. He felt rage against the village all they had done to him they needed to pay they _needed_ to die. It wasn't a battle it was a massacre bodies everywhere blood and guts on the walls and floors. It was only several hours later that ANBU noticed the massacre and then one thing missing Uzumaki Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

_~~~Flashback several hours earlier.~~~_

After young Naruto finished killing off the civilians and ninja who attacked him he collapsed and blacked he awoke sever moments later he noticed he was in a sewer with several pipes along the walls with ankle deep water"

"Eww gross!" Naruto said.

Suddenly he heard growling from what he could only assume was a tunnel. The young boy followed it for what felt like forever suddenly he saw is the cage with the word Seal. And behind this seal were dark crimson eyes and what appears to be a giant fox with nine tails. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks why he was hated.

**"Hello young kit." **The Boisterous voice said.

"K..Kyuubi?" The young boy asked.

** "Yes kit it is I the all powerful Kyuubi. Now before you interrupt me let me explain some things for you. I know you're smarter then you let on so don't waste my time with the idiot act. I can help you become stronger then you ever imagined to crush that worthless village do you accept?"**

"Yes!" Was Naruto's fierce reply.

**"Very good we need to leave the village but first lets set up some ground rules. Rule one do not interrupt me. Rule two do everything I say exactly. Now I will lend you some of my power it has only been around 15 minutes outside when you leave run out of the village and don't look back."**

"Okay but where exactly are we?" Naruto asked.

**"Simply young kit we are in your mind now get going!"**

And with that naruto awoke feeling stronger then normal he ran outside the village and never looked back the only ones who noticed were the gate guards with similar thoughts.

'I guess the demon decided to leave, serves him right.

And with that young Naruto ran not to be seen again for many years.

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of konoha was having a very _very _bad day. First his favorite mug broke and now this commotion at young Naruto's apartment. Then there was the issue of the council and his advisors. The council was made up of the shinobi side and civilian side there were also his 3 Uatane Koharu and Mikokado Homura. The civilian council was demanding Naruto be labeled a Missing Nin. He would have none of that.

"Enough!" Screamed the elderly hokage while releasing some KI.(Killer Intent)

"Now that I have your attention young Naruto will not be labeled a Missing Nin because he was never enrolled in the academy."

"But hokage-sama that _thing_ can't be allowed to roam free." A council woman with pink hair stated.

"Enough, Almost none of you respected the fourth hokage's last wish and have brought this on yourselves. Young Naruto is not to be harmed or forced back to the village that is all."

'Oh Minato if only they could have treated you son the way he should have been treated.' The old hokage thought sadly.

_~~~With Naruto~~~_

After finally taking a break from all the constant running Naruto realized what he had done. He had killed someone but for some reason he enjoyed it.

**'Kit stop thinking like that, It is a side effect from using my chakra I'm sorry.' **Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi is that you?" Naruto asked.

**'Yes I was able to establish a mental connection between us so you don't need to talk out loud just think what you want to say.' Kyuubi said. **

'Okay like this?' Naruto asked.

**'Yep kit now that were out do you know what we're going to do?'**

'No clue." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

**'Simple Naruto I will train you to be stronger then any ninja that has ever existed from now on refer to me as Kyuubi-Sensei or Kyuubi-sama.'**

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei.'

Author Notes: Hey guys this is my first attempt on a story please review and let me know if you find any mistakes I'm also wondering should I Do a harem or not? Please let me know and I'll try to update as often as I can the longer the wait the longer the chapter thanks guys ckhs8min out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto's True Power_

_Chapter 2_

_The Returning and the Training_

'Thought'

"Talking"

**"Kyuubi/Summon Talking"**

**'Kyuubi/Summon Thinking'**

It has been 7 years since _that_ day the third hokage thought. The third hokage wondered if _he _would ever come back but wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"I'm getting to old for this job perhaps it's time to choose another successor." The old hokage mused.

~~~Outside Konoha~~~

A single figure approached the outside gate of Konoha. This figure wore a White T-Shirt Along with a black coat with purple flames with grey pants and a plain white mask that resembles a skull. The boots he was wearing were combat boots hardly ever worn in villages. As he approached the gate the guards on duty noticed him.

"Halt state you name and business." The guard said.

"My name in none of your concern I'm already in the village."

And with that the figure poofed out of existence. The guards called for Anbu but the very same figure was walking towards the hokage office in the center of the village. As soon as he made it in the building he was Stopped by the Anbu of Konoha.

"This person fits the description." One said.

Said person turned around and….Laughed in their face. All Anbu sweatdropped in their mask but didn't show it. A moment later all Anbu were on the floor unconscious.

"I expected more from Anbu a pity." He said

As soon as that was said he made his way back to the hokage office. He knocked out the secretary before she got a chance to call anyone and walked up to the giant double doors. Right before he knocked an elderly voice said "Come in."

As he walked in he said "Not many notice my presence though you are kage level I suppose."

"Just who are you?" the third hokage asked, He felt as if he met this person before.

"I'm not surprised old man it has been nearly 7 years." The figure said.

The third hokage narrows his eyes leaps to the man and throws him against the wall.

"Who are you?" the third hokage (now referred to as the sandaime because I am not typing it all the time) asked.

"well old man if you must know." The figure then removes his mask to show his blue eyes and blonde hair. As well as the lack of whisker marks.

"NARUTO!" The Sandaime shouted.

"Yea old man I'm back." Naruto said.

The Sandaime asked "What happened to you Naruto where have you been all these years?"

"I will explain where I've been and what I've done if you would please put up a silencing jutsu." Naruto said

The room glowed green briefly and then Naruto started explaining his trip.

_~~~Flashback Right after Leaving Konoha~~~_

'Okay Kyuubi-sensei how will I be training now that I'm out of the village' Naruto thought.

**'Simple kit start off with doing fifty kicks each leg and fifty punches each arm but before you do I need to tell you something. Back at my den I have a few items that may be able to help you. Go north 5 miles to the forest and look for the tallest tree in the forest once there I will explain what to do. Just do you exercise's and increase the number by 25 every two days. Once you finish start searching for the den I will contact you when you need it otherwise stay quiet so I can take a nap.**

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto thought

Naruto was on his Fith day or searching for the cave having no luck so far. He was now up to 100 kicks and punches each arm. He had stopped for a while and started hunting some small animals to cook since Kyuubi had taught him. Suddenly he started to smell a fire burning and followed the trail.

He came to a clearing where there were a few tents and other supplies and a few men guarding the supplies.

**'Don't worry kit they are just bandits. I will give you access to my chakra for a little bit that way you can beat the bandits.'**

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei.' Naruto responded.

As he felt the warmth spread across him it didn't hurt like before. He was listening to Kyuubi telling him if he embraced it, It wouldn't hurt as bad. As soon as he entered Two bandits tried to attack him saying he was only a little shrimp. He broke both their necks and continued on. As he progressed forward in the camp more and more bandits tried to attack him using anything from Blunt objects to swords and rocks.

As he dodged the weapons and killed off more bandits though after a while they started to outnumber him. Kyuubi had instructed him to pick up a sword and start slashing the bandits so Naruto followed his sensei's orders the bandits stood no chance. Soon after all the bandits were defeated and Kyuubi told him to grab the weapons and money around the camp. Kyuubi then had Naruto draw a storage seal on a scroll and had him seal the supplies.

Once all this was done he promptly fell asleep from using so much power only to enter the sewers again.

"Hi Kyuubi-Sensei what did you call me here for?' Naruto asked.

**"Simple kit I said I was going to train you and that is exactly what I will do. Now im going to explain this to you so no interruption's do I make myself clear? Good." **Kyuubi said without waiting for an answer.

**"Now then in here time is 10 times slower so you can learn more in here so 10 hours in here is one hour out there so if you spend 100 Hours training here you only slept for 10 hours. Now I will also explain how to mold chakra you simply do this hand sign and try to feel it now practive that while I explain everything else. In here you can't get exhausted from chakra loss so you can practice jutsu constantly and not get tired. Oh it seems you can mold chakra now so do this hand sign mold your chakra this is called the Shadow Clone jutsu."**

**"**All right Kyuubi-Sensei I get it."

And with a shout of Shadow Clone jutsu the chamber was filled with 20 more Naruto's. Kyuubi had just finished up setting up a Library for him to study off of. After Several hours of studying different books Naruto had managed to learn a great deal of history not found in any villages. After all his studying Naruto awoke to find he could preform the same jutsu's but he needed to improve his chakra control.

**'Hey kit create some shadow clones and have them practice chakra control while you do the physical workouts you normally do and search for my den." **Kyuubi instructed.

'Hai Kyuubi-Sensei.' Naruto did as instructed.

This continued on for 2 full months were Naruto hadn't done anything other then search for Kyuubi's den and increased knowledge and strength. Naruto was about to stop searching when he felt something almost calling him. He followed this strange feeling until nightfall that was when Kyuubi decided to stop him.

**'Kit stop I set up a few seals here if you aren't channeling my chakra through your body you will die.' **Kyuubi then started giving Naruto some of his chakra.

'Thank you Kyuubi-Sensei.' Naruto said.

As Naruto entered the Thick forest suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a large clearing with a huge rock near it. Naruto did as Kyuubi told him and went to the rock under the bushes digging a bit found the stone. He put some blood on the stone then channeled chakra through it. The stone suddenly flashed silver and a large slab or rock disappeared.

While walking around he noticed the place was very _very _dusty. He continued to walk noticing certain relics that he had read about in his mind. Suddenly Kyuubi told him to stop and pick up some wrist and ankle bands.

**'Kit put those on and channel some of my chakra into them.' Kyuubi said to him.**

Naruto mentally nodded and after adding the chakra he realized what the bands were. They were demon weights the more chakra you use the more the weights weigh and only a demon can shut them off. Unfortunately Kyuubi took this time to take a nap leaving naruto with 50 pounds per limb. So after continuing to look at the den he took several scrolls. Just as he was about to leave though he felt something calling him again so he want to looking for a while he found what appeared to be a sword nothing to special just a plain sword.

**'Hey kit channel some of your chakra into you sword and see what happens.'**

Naruto did as instructed and was shocked to see his sword become longer and the handle become bigger what was even more shocking was that a dragon was next to a fox and not fighting. Kyuubi's eye's widened slightly at that thinking out loud

**'You kit are full of surprises.'**

'I don't understand Kyuubi-sensei didn't the lessons explain that dragons and foxes were natural enemies?' Naruto asked.

**'Kit they are but I need to confirm my theory do these hand seals and say summoning jutsu.' Kyuubi instructed.**

Naruto did as he was requested to and pouring a massive amount of chakra into the technique was rewarded with poofing to a strange mountain in the sky. He looked around and tried to contact Kyuubi but found he couldn't.

"That's weird." Naruto mumbled.

**"Who are you and how did you get here you stink of foxes?"** A commanding voice asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I preformed a summoning jutsu and ended up here." Naruto responded.

**"This is very strange indeed but I shall give you the test anyway."** The voice said.

**"**What test?" Naruto inquired.

**"The test to see if you are a worthy summoner." **The large beast replied.

"Okay I will take this test, When do we start?" Naruto asked.

**"Now."** Was all that was said before it all went black for Naruto.

_~~~several hours later inside some sort of cavern~~~_

Naruto awoke several hours later wondering where he was. All he could see was black so he did a low level fire jutsu to lead the way. Once he had light he noticed all the strange marking in this place. There were pictures of sorts detailing battle's he has read about in his mind scape.

"Well I since there is only one way I guess I will go." Naruto said to no one in particular.

So Naruto stated off going a few steps only to come face to face with a set of giant double doors. The doors had some illegible writing on them so he just continued on his way. He had been so busy he didn't notice the writing change to say _Only those who have true wisdom can pass this level._ And so he continued on.

Author Notes: I was going to do 7 long chapters explaining the training but I though shorter one may be better also what do you think has happened to Kyuubi and what are these level(s) Naruto will have to pass please review on what you think I should do also Naruto may be young but please know he is mentally around 12 or 13.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto's True Power_

_Chapter 3_

_The Fighting_

'Thought'

"Talking"

_'Thinking to self'_

"Kyuubi/Summon Talking"

'Kyuubi/Summon Thinking'

_'Kyuubi/Summon thinking to self'_

_I don't own Naruto if I did I'd kill him and make a new show called "Tobi"._

Naruto had just started walking down a hallway when he suddenly heard shouts from the other end. Bracing himself for whatever test may be ahead he started off. The screams were getting louder but as he got closer he started hear hushed whispers.

"You will fail." One said.

"You cannot succeed." Another said.

"No one loves you." The final one said.

That did it for Naruto he knew he was loved and who dare those voices say otherwise!

"Listen here you stupid people or voices I don't care what you say I know I'm loved and cared about."

As Naruto continued on the voices were getting louder almost to the point of screaming at him but he didn't care he just pushed onward. When he finally arrived he noticed someone needed help so he walked up to them.

"h..help me please!" she screamed

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My mother and father are trapped in this building." The girl Said.

"Okay don't worry I'll go in and help your parents." Naruto said with a voice of confidence.

_'We shall see, we shall see.'_ The girl thought.

Naruto started to enter the building as he did so the door started to creak open. So as Naruto was walking he noticed the strange torches lighting the dark building. When Naruto was starting to wonder where he was going all of the sudden a bright light flashed, And in front of him was a giant dragon.

**"Hello boy."** The dragon spoke to Naruto.

"Hello Dragon-san why is it you're here?"

**"Well my dear young lad I'm supposed to give you some test about wisdom however I can sense you are wiser then you let on, why is that?" **Spoke the dragon with genuine curiosity in it's voice.

"Well it's quite simple I've been training in my mindscape in order to become wiser should I face challenges such as this." Naruto said.

**"Very well might I inquire why you smell of foxes?" **The beast asked.

"Well the Kyuubi was sealed inside me at birth by the fourth hokage." Naruto said causing the beast to let out a massive roar and emerge from its spot in darkness.

**"The Kyuubi you say well young boy I guess we shall fight after all." **The beast said with as much hate as it could muster.

_'Damn it why does everything always try to attack me?'_ Naruto thought.

As the beast fully emerged from the shadows Naruto was able to see it's full form. The dragon wasn't very tall it had blood red scales and 2 horns on its head.

"All right if this can't be avoided I suppose I will fight you then." Naruto said

The dragon quickly charged at Naruto, who managed to jump in the air and dodge the attack. Soon after the dragon suddenly Blew a stream of white fire at Naruto.

_'Shit!' _Naruto cursed in his head.

As Naruto knew he couldn't dodge the attack he suddenly started make a few seals and cried out "Water style: Water Jet Jutsu!"

As soon as Naruto said that a blue stream of water made its way to the fire, Naruto realizing it wasn't strong enough decided to pour some extra chakra into the attack. Unfortunately for the dragon whenever water hits it he become significantly weakened. Just as the water hit the dragon something happened that neither of them expected. The dragon suddenly turned to the color of lava and the turned into a strange mist.

**_'What's happening to me?!'_** The dragon thought.

As soon as the dragon was fully turned into a mist it started to linger near Naruto and Hitting him on his left arm.

"AAAHHHH!" Cried Naruto as his arm felt as if it was being burned off.

Soon after the pain stopped however Naruto noticed a strange tattoo/marking on his arm confusing him greatly.

**'Well kid I never expected this to happen, your body is absorbing me my spirit will cease to exist soon enough. Once you make it out of this cavern there should be another set of doors go through there good luck young boy you will need it."** And with that the dragon faded out of existence.

After Naruto heard the dragon fade out he found he was suddenly bombarded with memories. Memories from the dragon he fought. Some of these memories were how to fight others where how to access these new powers. Some of the powers he seemed to inquire were complete mastery over anything hot ranging from Lava to hot mist.

Unfortunately for the young boy this was simply too much for him to handle at one time and promptly passed out.

Author Notes:

I realize this chapter was short I wanted to do it longer but thought that if there were more levels for Naruto to go through I would rather have it be one at a time on another note I'm very sorry for not updating sooner my computer crashed about 3 days ago and I had to rewrite this whole chapter please review and a new chapter should be out soon. And yes there will be more levels many many more *laughs like manic* MWUHAHAHAHA.


End file.
